You Really Got A Hold On Me
by Skatinggirl2011
Summary: What happens when you love and hate someone at the same time? What if you wanted a normal life, even though you knew it wouldn't happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first posting in this ff category. I hope you all like it. Like any story, please review; reviews are greatly appreciated, and will keep me motivated to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, just the OCs and anything else you don't recognize in the story.**

"_You and me are a like, you see. I can't die, you can't die. You are 'special', so am I. You've killed-"_

"_Those were accidents!" Isabelle screamed, turning her back to Sylar._

"_Doesn't matter, Izzy. It's still murder." Sylar moved closer to Isabelle, reaching out a hand to caress her face._

Isabelle shot up in her small twins-sized bed. "It was just a dream," she told herself. She had just relived something that had happened 2 years ago. "It was just a dream…"

"What was just a dream?" he roommate, Margaux, asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Nothing," Isabelle replied, and laid back down in her bed. "My past is just coming back to haunt me. No biggie. It was probably brought on by the stress of finals and graduation coming up."

Moonlight illuminated the small dorm room, yet Isabelle could only see the man she hadn't seen in two weeks. Those deep brown eyes still haunted her. Isabelle sighed, and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her hooded sweatshirt that was laying on the floor next to her bed, and Margaux asked, "Where are you going?"

Isabelle could feel her roommate's eyes following he as she looked for her running shoes.

"Out for a run," she finally replied, and bolted out the door before her roommate could protest.

The air was cold, and the sounds of sirens could be heard throughout the city. _It's still murder._ Sylar's voice was still ringing in her ears. Isabelle began to run around the college campus, attempting to clear her mind of all the memories that were running through her mind, replaying like an old record player.

_It wasn't my fault. I couldn't control my powers. _Isabelle arrived at the track, and stopped for a minute, allowing herself to catch her breath before continuing.

She ran a lap around the track before she heard an all too familiar voice say, "I thought I might find you here." Isabelle stopped right in her tracks; her eyes were wide with surprise.

"How do you figure that?" she stayed right where she was, not even bothering to look at him.

"The cloud of lightening that's currently floating above the field."

Isabelle looked up, and sure enough, the only cloud in the sky was above the field. It quickly dissipated, and Isabelle turned around to face Sylar. "What do you want?"

"C'mon, Izzy, what makes you think I want something?" Sylar asked, taking a step closer to her. "Can't a guy just come to you without wanting something?"

"Yes, they can, but not you. You always want something." She pushed the strands of dirty blonde hair that had fallen back behind her ear, and sighed. Sylar remained quiet, but walked closer to her, closing the gap between them.

Isabelle turned her back to him, getting ready to run again.

She ran a couple of steps before she felt a force lift her off the ground, and pull her back towards Sylar.

"Put me down!" she screamed. The wind picked up, and the clouds were starting to appear again. Isabelle was dropped down at Sylar's feet. She glared up at him, only to receive a smile back from him.

"What's your answer?" His smile faded. Isabelle rose to her feet, and brushed herself off. "I've given you two weeks, and now I want your answer."

"Don't make me do this," she begged. She felt like she was being ripped in two. She knew what her heart wanted, but her head wanted something different. She wanted to be with Sylar, to be his partner; but she knew she had to give up that life if she wanted to be normal. "I want to be normal. You know that. I can't go back to the way I was if I want a normal life."

Sylar laughed harshly. "You and I, Isabelle, can never be normal. We're too good for normal. We're better than normal people; you know that."

"That's not true!" Isabelle's temper was rising. Lightening illuminated the sky. "Just because we have powers doesn't mean we're better."

"What's you answer?" he demanded in a low growl. A scowl was plastered on his face. Then, his face softened, as he closed the space between them with a kiss. His lips came crashing down on her's. At first, Isabelle resisted, knowing what he was trying to do; but then, she gave in. This was what she wanted. She ran her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. Moments later he pulled away. "What's your answer?" he whispered into her ear; his lips brushed against her ear. He smiled, knowing she was giving in.

Isabelle took a reluctant step back as she said, "I'm going to be good, and use my powers- if I ever use them- for good."

"Wrong answer," was all she heard before darkness overwhelmed her.

**Sorry to leave it there, and to have it be so short. I promise the next chapters will be longer than this. Review please! It is welcomed and encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little longer than I had anticipated to get it out. I've been caught up watching heroes; I rented the first season and bought the third season, and spent all weekend watching it. Anyways, I would like to say than you so much to Icelands, Enyara, and ShanShans2005 for reviewing. You guys made me so happy! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: same as in the first chapter pretty much

* * *

**

"_Momma? Papa? Jim?" Isabelle stared in disbelief at what she had just done._

"_They're dead, Izzy. You killed them."_

"_No. No I didn't; they're just joking around," she mumbled, still in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Isabelle fell to her knees next to her mother. "Mom, seriously wake up!" Isabelle commanded. She patted her mother's face in a desperate attempt to get something out of her. When her mother didn't move, tears flooded Isabelle's eyes. "What have I done?"

* * *

_

Isabelle woke up; sweat was dripping down her face. She sat up, and surveyed the unfamiliar apartment. It was a clean apartment. Books were lined up all around the walls; she was lying on a couch, and a coffee table was situated in front of her. "Sylar?" she called out. There was no answer. Her heart leapt out of excitement and fear. She could escape; but knowing Sylar, he had prevented any possible way to escape.

Isabelle sighed, and got up from the couch. She looked all around at the books. Books on anatomy, genetics, and all sorts of sciences were there.

"Looking for something?" she heard Sylar ask. Isabelle jumped, and spun around to see Sylar standing inches away from her.

She caught her breath, and mumbled, "Maybe." Isabelle looked down at her hands to avoid looking at him. Sylar closed the door behind him, and walked over to the couch. "Well, can I go? I don't want to miss classes; you know, seeing as it's college and all…"

Sylar laughed, and sat down next to Isabelle, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now why would I let you go when I finally have you here with me?" Isabelle had been avoiding every chance to see Sylar for the past two weeks. She knew she wouldn't be able to say 'no' to him when she was near him.

"Who did you kill this time?" Isabelle asked, realizing why he was in a good mood.

"Nobody yet, but the day is still young. I figured this time you would come with me to help."

"I highly doubt you'll need help killing." Isabelle rolled her eyes and tried to get up from the couch, but Sylar had pulled her back down.

"True, but it would be like old times, Izzy. You torture them, and I kill them and take their powers."

"I gave that up; you know that."

"Yes," Sylar said, "I do know that, but-" he kissed her on the cheek- "I figured you'd do it-" on the other cheek- "for me." Then he kissed her gently on the lips, trying to persuade her.

_Say yes._ His forehead was rested against hers; their noses were touching, and he was so close that Isabelle could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"When?" She finally asked.

"Probably tonight."

"I'll meet you here then. How's that?" she lied. The truth was she had a to perform with her band, and she couldn't miss it. Isabelle knew he wouldn't let her leave if she told him the truth. She brought his lips back up to hers and quickly kissed him, before asking, "Can I go? I do have classes I need to attend."

He shrugged and nodded. "I suppose." He let her get up from the couch. "I'll see you tonight." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"Yeah," she replied. "See you tonight."

* * *

The bar was crowed, and Isabelle looked back at the band members, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"So, this song Danny and I wrote. It's called _I Thought I Saw Your Face Today_, and I hope you all like," Isabelle said over the microphone to the rest of the bar. She sat down at the piano, and began to play with the rest of the band. Her heart rate accelerated even more as she began to play; not because she was nervous, she was just terrified that Sylar would show up. All day, she had felt like he was following her; watching her.

"_I thought I saw your face today __  
__But I just turned my head away __  
__Your face against the trees __  
__But I just see the memories __  
__As they come __  
__As they come __  
__And I couldn't help but fall in love again __  
__No, I couldn't help but fall in love again _

_I saw it glitter as I grew __  
__And loved a boy I never knew __  
__I thought this place was heaven-sent __  
__But now it's just a monument __  
__In my mind __  
__In my mind __  
__And I couldn't help but fall in love again __  
__No, I couldn't help but fall in love again."_ The lights began to flicker, causing Isabelle to worry even more. He couldn't show up now. Not in the middle of the bar.

"_And the cars and freeways implore me to stay__  
__Away out of this place __  
__My mother said, "Just keep your head and play it as it lays_

_And the cars and freeways implore me to stay__  
__Away out of this place __  
__My mother said, "Just keep your head and play it as it lays"_

_I somehow see what's beautiful __  
__In things that are ephemeral __  
__I'm my only friend of mine __  
__And love is just a piece of time __  
__In the world __  
__In the world __  
__And I couldn't help but fall in love again __  
__No, I couldn't help but fall in love again __  
__No, I couldn't help but fall in love again __  
__No, I couldn't help but fall in love again."_

The lights shut off, causing people to remain quiet as they wondered what was going on. The sounds of slow clapping could be heard above all the muttering of the people in the bar.

Panicking, Isabelle scrambled out from behind the piano, and ran off towards backstage, tripping over wires as she did so. "Now, now, Izzy. Running away won't solve anything." She ran into someone, who caught her by the wrists. Isabelle let out an ear-piercing scream, fearing not for her life, but for the life of others in the bar.

"Izzy, you okay?" she could hear Margaux call out from the stairwell that connected backstage to the bar area.

"It will all be okay, nobody's going to get killed… as long as you agree to everything I say," Sylar whispered into her ear.

"Please just let me go," She begged.

"You sure you don't want to come with me? I mean, I know how devastated you'd be if your roommate… what's her name again? Maggie?"

"Margaux," she spat back.

"Right," he said. Isabelle could tell he was smiling, enjoying the fact he was torturing her. "If Margaux had a little accident." Isabelle heard a scream behind her. She tried to turn her head, but she couldn't. Sylar was controlling her movements.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled, breaking Sylar's hold on her wrists, and she began to pound her fists on his chest. Isabelle felt herself being thrown backward against the wall. A sharp pain radiated throughout her whole body.

She felt Sylar's hand wrap around her neck as he lifted her back up on her feet. Margaux was still screaming beside her, obviously in a lot of pain. "Now, you're either going to come with me, or you can watch your little, insignificant roommate die."

Isabelle nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll go with you. Just leave her alone."

Later on that night, Sylar and Isabelle returned to Sylar's apartment,

He unlocked the door, and stepped inside while Isabelle still stood outside the door. "Now that wasn't so bad, not was it?" Sylar commented, sounding amused. He turned around to look at Isabelle, who looked as pale as a ghost.

"I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach." She muttered, and then ran towards the bathroom.

"You should be used to it by now," Sylar said as he followed her into the bathroom to find Isabelle hunched over the toilet.

"I never got used to it, Sylar," she mumbled as she straightened herself back up, and regained her composure. Isabelle went to the sink to wash out her mouth. "I only did it 'cause you told me to. You know I can't say no to you." She turned back around to face him, but she refused to meet his gaze. Sylar nodded, smiling victoriously. "Well, now that you've satisfied your 'hunger', or whatever it is you call it, I'm going to bed."

Sylar continued to smile as he walked closer to her. He reached out to touch her face, but she turned her head so that he only touched her hair.

His smile quickly faded as he read the disappointment and fear in her large, blue eyes. "I'll show you to the bedroom."

The bedroom wasn't very large. It contained a full sized bed and a nightstand with a lamp. Like the other rooms in his apartment, this room was filled with books on science.

Isabelle walked over to the bed and sat down. "Thanks," she said, still refusing to look at him. Isabelle laid her head down on the pillow, and Sylar left the room.

Images of Sylar's latest victim flashed before her eyes like a silent movie. She still couldn't get used to seeing their heads sliced open; seeing their brains while Sylar took their power still freaked her out. Isabelle's eyes shot open, and she stared at the opposite wall, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

**Well, I hope you guys liked this one. Once again, sorry it took a little while to get this one out. The song was from the band She & Him; it wasn't mine. There's a picture of what Isabelle looks like on my profile if you want to see it; if not, you can leave it up to your imaginations. Also, please review! It made me so happy to receive reviews, and quite frankly it kept me motivated to get this one out. So click the little button at the bottom of the page, you know you want to ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer than I expected. It's been hectic lately with everything. I would like to give a huge thanks to Icelands, ShanShans2005, -YouStoleMyName-, and Sirius-Black-SFan! You guys are so awesome, and seriously made my day! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Same as it's always been**

No one is free, even the birds are chained to the sky- Bob Dylan

* * *

"_Izzy, get back in here!"_

_Isabelle stood on the window ledge of their apartment and shook her head. "Why do you care? Like you said, I'm just a silly teenager…" The silence the nineteen-year-old Isabelle feared echoed behind her. "That's what I thought." Isabelle stepped off the ledge and felt the rush of cool air hit her face. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. The fall left her silent._

_Isabelle hit the ground with a thud. She could feel her spine and neck crack, and the air was knocked out of her for a moment before it quickly rushed back into her lungs. 'No!' she thought to herself. She had wanted to die; she had wanted to feel pain; but instead: nothing._

_Tears flooded her eyes as she pounded her fist against the pavement. Isabelle heard footsteps from behind her. She didn't even bother to look to see who it was; she already knew._

"_What were you thinking? You know you can't die. Why'd you even try?" Sylar knew exactly what she was thinking; he just wanted her to say it, to admit it._

"_I thought it might not be true. I wanted to die, but instead I'm stuck. I can't escape…" Tears were streaming down Isabelle's face as Sylar kneeled down beside her. She couldn't bear to look at him; not after what he did._

Isabelle woke up with tears in her eyes. She hated reliving those moments. Each one brought back a painful reminder of what she was. She rolled out of bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. _It was just a dream. It's all in the past._ Isabelle walked out into the living room to find Sylar, but he was nowhere to be found.

She sighed in disappointment. Isabelle walked into the small kitchen and began to hum a tune that had been stuck in her head for the last three days. _I need to write that song down. _

She walked over to the refrigerator, still humming, and rifled through the refrigerator; she sighed again and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"New song?" Isabelle jumped and almost dropped the eggs. She watched as the carton of eggs hovered just above the floor. She looked over at Sylar, who was standing at the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah, I guess." Isabelle laughed nervously as she watched the carton of eggs zoom back onto the counter.

"Those eggs went bad a while ago…" he mused, trailing off once she didn't look at him. Isabelle could smell the blood, which meant Sylar had already killed someone. "Izzy, look at me," Sylar commanded; she still didn't listen. Isabelle sidestepped around him.

"I didn't bother you this time," he commented, following Isabelle into the living room. "I thought you might like that." He was smirking. _Always smirking_ she thought to herself. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "C'mon, Izzy, you can't ignore me forever." He sounded amused. "You're in too deep for that now."

Sylar was right. She had gotten in way too deep, and now she was chained to him; just like a bird is chained to the sky. Isabelle wasn't free anymore. She was his. "You couldn't even go twenty-four hours without killing someone, could you?" Isabelle still refused to look at him; instead she focused her attention on the bookshelf behind her.

She felt Sylar's arm snake around her waist, causing her to tense up. "I couldn't resist it this time. He didn't deserve his power."

"And who are you to decide that?" She tried to tear herself away from him, but couldn't. Sylar remained silent, and Isabelle somehow managed to relax.

"Are you meeting with your band or whatever it is?" he asked casually, changing the subject. He kissed the nape of her neck.

"We meet every Saturday, why should this one be any different?"

"I don't know," he said, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Did you want to do something tonight?" Isabelle asked, finally giving in to her feelings she felt for Sylar. She spun around to face him, and threw her arms around his neck. "'Cause after nine I'm free."

* * *

"That was some crazy shit last night, Isabelle! Where'd you run off to?" Danny commented. Isabelle, Danny, Margaux, and the other two members, Johnny and Nick, sat around the living room of Nick's studio loft.

"I got caught up in something I thought I could handle. Turns out I couldn't."

Margaux opened her mouth to peak, but quickly shut it as soon as she saw Isabelle glaring at her.

"Does it have something to do with your crazy ex?" Nick asked, strumming around on his guitar. Isabelle's silence confirmed his question. "Iz, you know what he does to you. I thought you said it was over."

_I thought it was. _"Can we change the subject? Please! I seriously don't want to talk about it right now."

There was an awkward silence before Margaux came to Isabelle's rescue. "Iz, didn't you say you came up with a new song? Let's hear it."

Isabelle nodded and walked over to the piano. She gingerly touched the keys and sat down, remembering the notes that had been dancing around in her head. She touched the keys and played the notes exactly as she heard them.

* * *

"I finally got the new song down on paper!" Isabelle announced as Sylar opened the door to his apartment. "It was a very productive night, if I do say so myself."

Sylar smiled to himself. Isabelle was in a good mood for the first time in a while.

" I think that was the first time we've ever come up with a song that quickly," she continued, and waltzed into his apartment. "So what do you have planned for us?" Isabelle collapsed on the couch, letting out a content sigh.

"Well, aren't we in a good mood for once." Sylar observed, and walked over to the couch where Isabelle was now laying.

She quickly sat back up and nodded. "Surprisingly yes." Isabelle patted the spot beside her, and Sylar sat down next to her; he wrapped an arm around her, and she moved to get closer to him.

"How come you gave up trying to control your hunger?" Isabelle asked, turning serious again.

"How come you don't want to be normal?"

"'Cause I do. I don't like living the way we do," she answered simply. Isabelle rested her head on Sylar's chest; she could feel it rise and fall with each breath. She found herself relaxing even more as he spoke.

"Do you want any wine?" he asked casually, changing the touchy subject.

Isabelle laughed. "Getting fancy now, are we?" Two glasses and a bottle of red wine flew over to the coffee table. Isabelle grabbed the glass that was now filled with wine, and took a sip. Then, she looked up at Sylar, who had been watching and observing her every move. "What?" she asked innocently, smiling as she did so.

"Nothing," Sylar muttered, and quickly looked away. Isabelle sat her glass back down on the coffee table; she didn't take her eyes off Sylar. This was a side of him she rarely got to see. Isabelle called this his "Gabriel" side. The vulnerable side of him.

"Sure." She grinned as she gently placed a hand on his cheek, and guided his face over to hers, capturing his lips with hers.

_You know you're going to regret this… _her conscious told her, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Her heart raced with the thrill of doing something that her friends had warned her against. They told her not to go back to him- that he was bad for her. She didn't listen; she never listened to her friends anymore- at least not when they told her to stay away from Sylar. She couldn't resist.

Sylar's fingers fumbled with her blouse, smiling against her lips as he did so. _You said you wouldn't do this again…_

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I felt like it was kind of a fluff chapter, but we need some of those once in a while. Once again, sorry it took so long to get this one out. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and added this onto your story alerts/favorites. I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming! You know you want to click that little button at the bottom of the page.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer than expected to get this one out. I'm just not going to say when I expect to have it out because I always jinx myself and something always comes up whenever I do that. Oh well, anyways, I would like say thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers: Icelands and –YouStoleMyName-. You guys made me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

_Every man is as heaven made him, and sometimes a great deal worse- Miguel de Cervantes

* * *

_

Isabelle woke up from the first dreamless sleep she'd had since she had killed her family. A smile was etched across her face as she remembered what happened the night before. It had been one of the best nights she'd had in a long time.

Sylar's arms were wrapped around Isabelle's waist, keeping her body close to his. She looked up at Sylar and gently touched his face, causing him to stir. When he didn't open his eyes, Isabelle sighed, a bit annoyed, and removed herself from his arms, rolling lazily out of bed. She slipped on her underwear and an over-sized blouse of Sylar's, and quietly stepped out into the living the room, closing the door behind her.

Isabelle walked into the kitchen, and opened the newly filled refrigerator, and pulled out supplies to make breakfast. Isabelle turned on the radio and began to cook.

Michael Jackson began to play as she was mixing eggs. Isabelle smiled to herself, remembering when she and her friends would dance along to his songs, not worrying about who saw.

"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene," she sang along with the radio, swaying her hips to the music. "I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round…" She trailed off as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck. Isabelle blushed, embarrassed that Sylar had seen her dancing and singing to the radio.

"Why'd you get out of bed? Sylar asked, sounding tired.

"'Cause you were sleeping and I was bored." Isabelle set down the eggs, and spun around to face him.

He kissed her gently on the lips before saying, "The hunger is getting worse; we're going out today, and you're going to help me."

Isabelle glared at him and pulled away. "Sorry I'm busy," she lied.

"You know better than to lie to me."

Isabelle went back to whisking the eggs, turning her back to him. _Don't give in; you know it's wrong. You want to be good. _"I'm going to church today," she decided.

"Since when do you go to church?" he asked, incredulously.

"Since I decided to live a good, normal life."

She heard Sylar laugh. "Killers like us don't go to church. We gave redemption up a long time ago, Izzy." He wrapped his arms around her again, causing her to struggle against him. "Do it for me." _Say no. Think about Sam, you gave this up for Sam. _Isabelle slowly shook her head, and Sylar let her go. "Well, I'm sure you could always replace Nick…" Sylar began to walk around the kitchen. "I mean, you'd obviously want to save a stranger's life rather than a friend's. I'm sure you won't miss him too much…"

Isabelle slammed down the bowl of eggs; lightning sparked from her fingertips, and wind seemed to blow around the apartment.

Sylar laughed again, enjoying the rise he was getting out of her. "You know you can't kill me, Izzy."

Isabelle sighed, and the lightning and the wind died down. "Don't hurt him, please. Leave him out of this," she begged. "I'll do whatever you want."

Sylar smiled triumphantly. "So what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Isabelle stormed back towards her dorm. Images of Sylar's new victim never left her mind. She was furious with herself. Why couldn't she resist Sylar? She wanted to say no to him, but she knew she couldn't. Why did he have to come back? She was doing just fine without him.

People passing her by on the street gave her weird looks; she didn't blame them. She would probably do the same thing if someone passed her by covered in blood.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Isabelle snuck into the dorms, and successfully made her way back up to her dorm room without anyone seeing her.

She slowly opened the door to her room and quietly walked over to the bathroom. Right as she touched the doorknob, she heard Margaux ask, "Where have you been? I thought you were going to come back last night."

Isabelle sighed, and turned around. "Before you say anything-"

"Oh my God! What happened?" Margaux screamed as soon as she saw the blood that was caked on to Isabelle's face and stained in her shirt.

"I, uh, accidentally cut myself. I was making breakfast, and the knife slipped and cut my finger."

"Slicing open your finger doesn't cause that much blood."

"Actually, you'd be surprised. I mean it shocked me. Blood was everywhere. It was crazy!"

Margaux stared at her intensely, searching for any sign of a lie. "Where you with him?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Where you with him," Margaux asked again, becoming increasingly frustrated with Isabelle.

"Yeah," Isabelle mumbled, looking down at her feet. She knew what was coming. Margaux always lectured her about Sylar; this time wouldn't be any different.

"Iz, why would you do that? You know he's going to hurt you again. Remember how devastated you were the last time he left…"

Isabelle nodded slowly, remembering clearly those two years ago.

"_Iz, open up," Nick called through the door._

"_She's been like this all week. I've had to stay with Danny because she wouldn't let me in," Margaux told Nick. "Johnny and Danny have tried to get her out, but she won't budge."_

_Nick knocked on the door again. "Please, Iz, we just want to talk. We're all worried about you."_

"_The door's open," they heard a muffled voice say._

_Margaux glared at Nick. "You didn't try the door?"_

"_I did, I swear it was locked," he tried to explain, but Margaux pushed passed him into the room._

_Isabelle was lying on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. "He's gone," she mumbled. "He's gone, and he's never coming back." She expected the tears to start falling again, but they never came. She had already shed too many._

"_What exactly happened, Iz?" Nick asked, sitting down next to her._

"_What do you think happened? He left!" she shouted._

"_I mean why?"_

"_I don't know, probably because he found out about Sam…"_

Isabelle stared down at her notebook of songs at one song in particular that she wrote when Sylar had left. In her opinion it was nothing great, but yet, it was her favorite.

"Come on, we're going out," Margaux announced, tossing a pillow at Isabelle.

"I don't want to," Isabelle groaned, throwing the pillow back at Margaux. She was terrified to leave the room; she didn't want to run into Sylar. She had abandoned him after he had killed the man, not even bothering to tell him she had left.

"Well you're coming. C'mon, Nick is bringing some friends." Margaux sat down on the edge of Isabelle's bed. "It'll be fun."

Isabelle sighed. "Fine."

Margaux's face lit up as she rose from the bed. Isabelle rolled off the bed, and slipped on a pair of heels and a sundress, instead her sweatpants and t-shirt.

They met up with Nick and his friends at a bar near the campus. Already, Isabelle felt like leaving, but changed her mind as soon as she saw a familiar face in Nick's group of friends.

"Hey," she said as she sat down at the bar. Peter Petrelli looked up from his drink, and smiled. "Long time, no see." Isabelle laughed nervously and ordered a drink.

"Hey," he replied quietly. He was different from the last time she had seen him. He seemed more serious and tense. "Yeah, I know; but I guess that's a good thing, huh? I'm guessing you've been keeping out of trouble?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I guess so… For the most part at least," she lied, knowing it was best not to tell him she was back with Sylar. "How about you?"

"I've been keeping busy with work," He answered, brushing back the fallen hair, "trying to live as normal as possible."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I've been trying to do the same thing too."

"That's good." Peter looked back behind him. He seemed on edge. "How's Sam doing?"

"I don't know, actually. He's been living with my mother." Isabelle looked down at her hands, ashamed that she didn't even know how her own son was doing

"How old is he now?"

"Two."

"Man, I can't believe it's been two years already." Peter had been the one who had helped her through her depression after Sylar left. He would visit her every day, and bring her news or would find some way to make her happy. They had first met when Nick brought her into the hospital when she had attempted to kill herself again. Peter had been assigned to watch her and keep her out of trouble. "How's school treating you? Isn't this your last year?"

Isabelle nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thank goodness. I'm so tired of college."

Peter laughed. "Yeah I can imagine."

There was a moment of silence between them before Nick called her over. "Hey Iz! Come over here!"

Her beaming smile turned into an apologetic one. "Sorry, I've got to go, but I'll see you later I guess," she said, and got up to leave the bar.

"Yeah, definitely." Peter smiled, and watched Isabelle walk over to Nick.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, can I, uh, talk to you outside?"

**Well, that's where I'm going to leave it for now. I've already started the next chapter, so that one should be out soon. As always you guys, please review. They'll keep me motivated to write and update more frequently. You know you want to; just click that little review button at the bottom of the page, and write a review. It's that simple!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis amores! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you all like it. Sorry again that I haven't been updating as often as I should be, but I can at least promise a chapter will be out within a week, so keep an eye out. I want to say thank you to Icelands for reviewing. You are awesome, and it makes me happy that you review on every chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer- same as always.**

_There is only on difference between a madman and me. I am not mad. –Charlotte Bronte

* * *

_

"Can I, uh, talk to you outside?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sure." Isabelle followed Nick out the back of the bar. The cold night air hit Isabelle's face, and the light from the moon illuminated most of the back ally. "So what's up?" she asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm.

Nick paced back and forth in front of Isabelle, trying to think of the right words to say. "I don't really know how to say this, so here it is: I like you, Iz," he blurted out.

"I like you too, Nick. You're such a wonderful friend-"

"That's not what I meant…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet. "I mean-"

"Don't," Isabelle interrupted, realizing where this was going. "Don't say it."

"Why?" he asked, raising his voice. He looked up at her, confused and upset that this wasn't going the way he had imagined. "If it's because of your crazy ex, that's messed up. You know I could be a better father figure for Sam."

"Because, you don't know what you are saying, you're drunk. People say things when they're drunk. Don't make me feel badly. You know I like you as a friend…" she paused trying to think of something else to say. "I don't want to hurt you."

Nick moved closer to her, and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not who you think I am-" Nick suddenly had a frightened look in his eyes and began to make a choking noise. "Nick stop joking around. It's not funny," she commented, thinking that he was joking around like he always did.

Nick didn't stop. Instead, he was flung backwards against the wall opposite to her. Fear welled up inside Isabelle as she realized he wasn't joking around. Sylar stepped from the shadows; a frown was etched on his face. "Leave him alone," she screamed, only to have Sylar ignore her.

Isabelle ran at Sylar, jumping on his back and pounding her fists onto his back, but her attempts were futile. Nothing seemed to stop him. She was easily flung off his back, and she hit the ground hard.

Lightning lit up the sky, threatening to strike at any moment. The wind picked up, and rain began to fall. Sparks ignited from Isabelle's fingertips and hit Sylar, sending him flying to the ground. Nick collapsed from the wall, gasping for breath. His blonde, curly hair was disheveled, and bruises were already covering his body.

Isabelle scrambled towards Nick. "You need to get inside, now!"

Nick looked up at her, confused. "What the hell just happened?"

Sylar began to rise back onto his feet. "Seriously, get back inside," she ordered. Nick nodded and made his way back into the bar. "Get Peter out here!" she yelled after him.

Sylar slowly made his way towards her.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked quietly, trying to remain calm. Sylar remained silent, but still walked towards her. "You almost killed him. You know he's important to me.

"Why'd you run off? Was it to be with him?" he finally asked, becoming increasingly angry. He sent Isabelle flying onto the wall. She couldn't move; her body was petrified.

"Answer my question first," she demanded. Isabelle slid down from the wall and collapsed with a thud onto the ground.

"People are coming, we need to leave," Sylar commanded. _Don't go with him _The voice in the back of her mind came through clearly. Isabelle looked up at him nervously, trying to decide what to do. "Are you coming?"

She quickly nodded, going against everything her thoughts were telling her to do., and rose to her feet. Isabelle and Sylar took off running down the street.

* * *

"C'mon, Sylar, why'd you do that?" Isabelle yelled as soon as they arrived back at Sylar's apartment. Still, he stayed quiet. "to answer your question, since I'm so nice, no, I didn't run off to see Nick. I ran off because I can't handle seeing more people killed because you can't control your hunger." Sylar walked over to the couch and sat down, staring blankly at Isabelle, who then stared down at her feet.

"He was taking you away from me…" He finally muttered. Isabelle looked up at him, amazed that he was actually telling her this. "He said he'd be a better father than me. Is that true?"

Isabelle remained quiet, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth.

"I don't want to be like my father."

_Too late _she felt like saying, but decided against it.

"Where is he?" Sylar asked, raising his voice. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Where are you hiding him?"

"Sylar, calm down-"

"Why are you hiding Sam from me?" Sylar got up from the couch. The lights of the apartment began to flicker as a piece of glass flew passed her, narrowly missing her head.

"You're seriously asking me why I'm keeping him away from you when you just sent a piece of glass flying at me?" she yelled back. "What happens when Sam makes you mad? Or what if he winds up having an ability you want? Are you going to try to kill him?"

The lights stopped flickering, and Sylar collapsed back onto the couch. "He would make a better father than me…"

Isabelle suddenly felt guilty when she heard him say that. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and didn't bother to look at her. Isabelle sighed and moved closer to him. "Gabriel," she whispered, praying to God that he would look at her.

"Don't call me that," he said, still staring at the coffee table instead of her.

"Fine. Sylar, please look at me." He didn't. _He's going to leave you again. _Annoyed, Isabelle got up from the couch and stormed over to the kitchen. She picked up a plate that was on the counter, walked back out into the living room, and threw the plate down on the ground. The plate shattered into a million pieces, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

Sylar finally looked up at her, shocked that she'd actually had the nerve to break something; she was normally a reserved person who never had tantrums.

"Well, now that I have your attention… I didn't mean that you're a bad father. I meant that you have some things to work on."

Sylar didn't say anything and looked back down at his hands.

"Look," she said, trying to think of a way to keep him from leaving again, "I promise I won't leave you for Nick. I came back to you, didn't I?"

He nodded, and Isabelle smiled. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to him. "Sorry I broke your plate."

"I don't care."

He was still being passive aggressive, which irked Isabelle to no extent. She sighed and got back up, heading over to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and walked over to the sink, placing her hands on either side of the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror, barely even recognizing herself for a moment. Her hair was bushy, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were sunken in.

Isabelle turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water on her face in a desperate attempt to try to feel anything but pain and heartbreak. Why was she still with him when he always made her so confused? She could leave him, but she chose not to. Something about him intrigued her- she continued to hope he would change for her, even though she new it would never happen.

He had a hold on her; a hold that she couldn't break even if she wanted to. _He will never love you, so why are you still with him…

* * *

_

_Isabelle walked around the corner of 4__th__-Bliss street. She had been told this was the place to be if you needed a watch fixed. The watch repair place seemed to be the only business that was still open. She walked into the repair shop, and the bell above the door rang, starling her._

"_Hello?" she called out in the seemingly empty shop. Isabelle held on tightly to her grandmother's broken watch, feeling the crack in the glass from where it had been smashed. "I was told to come here if I had a broken watch."_

_She walked around the shop, examining all the different types of watches. Pocket watches, wrist watches- really any type of watch or clock was there. Isabelle turned to leave, figuring that no one was there._

"_Sorry, I was in the back. How can I help you?" A man's voice came from behind her. She turned back around, and saw a man who couldn't be more than twenty-two- four years older than her. He was tall, standing a couple inches above her. His brown hair was neatly parted, and his black-framed glasses gave him an intelligent look._

"_My watch is broken… It's been broken for a while, but I've just now decided to get it fixed." Isabelle held the watch out for him to take. "The glass is broken, and the hands stopped moving a long time ago."_

_The man took the watch from Isabelle and examined it carefully. "1935, made in Austria…" he muttered to himself. "Where'd you get this watch?"_

"_It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she died. It was already broken though." She laughed nervously. Isabelle thought it was strange and random that she just now decided to fix the watch._

"_It's a beautiful watch," he commented, smiling at Isabelle, causing her to relax. "It shouldn't be too hard to fix. If you'd like, you can wait here. It won't take very long to fix."_

_Isabelle nodded and smiled back at him. "Alright, I can do that." She followed the man to the back of the shop._

"_Would you like anything to drink?" he asked before taking a sip out of the cup of water that was on the table. Isabelle shook her head. He sat down at the table and began to work on the watch. "I'm Gabriel, by the way. Gabriel Gray."_

"_I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Franz."_

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I loved writing the part where they meet. I love the nerdy looking Zachary Quinto. Anyways, please review! It so simple, and it will help me get the chapters out earlier because I'll be even more motivated to write. Just click the little review button at the bottom of the page. You know you want to. It's calling your name.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This one was going to be up sooner since I had it all written out and everything, I just didn't have the time to type it. Whoops. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Just on a side note, it starts off in the past, and then ends in the present. Also, I would like to thank Sirius-Black-SFan and Icelands for reviewing. It means so much to me you guys.**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

_Nothing is built on stone; all is built on sand, but we must build as if the sand were stone- Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

_

"_Well there you go. It's all fixed," Gabriel announced, holding up the watch for Isabelle to see. Isabelle took the seat beside him and examined the watch._

"_Oh wow! That's amazing! It looks like it's new. Thank you so much," she told him and took the watch back. Isabelle dug through her purse, looking for money to give him. "How much do I owe you?"_

"_Don't worry about it," he replied modestly._

"_Nonsense! You did a wonderful job. Please let me pay you," she prodded and pulled out money from her purse._

_Gabriel shook his head. "Your money's no good here. Your company was payment enough. People rarely come in anymore."_

_Isabelle blushed and looked down at the watch and then back up at him. "I'll feel badly though."_

"_Don't. It's not a problem."_

_Isabelle nodded and put the money back in her purse. "Well at least let me do something nice for you-" She paused and thought of something. "Why don't you come out with some of my friends and me?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_C'mon, it'll be fun."

* * *

_

_Isabelle looked around the coffee shop, searching for Gabriel but didn't find him. She sighed and stepped up to the microphone. "So this is probably one of my favorite songs called 'Skinny Lover' by Bon Iver. I'm going to try and do it justice, so I hope you all like it." She paused and looked back at her band and smiled. "I'd like to thank Margaux, Danny, Nick, and Johnny for performing this song with me when I know they're probably tired of it because I sing it so much…"_

_Nick began to play the guitar as she sang, "__Come on skinny love just last the year/__Pour a little salt we were never here__/ __My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__/ __Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer." Gabriel walked into the coffee shop, and Isabelle smiled and waved at him. "I tell my love to wreck it all/__Cut out all the ropes and let me fall/__My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__/ __Right in the moment this order's tall__/ __And I told you to be patient__/ __And I told you to be fine__/ __And I told you to be balanced__/ __And I told you to be kind__/ __And in the morning I'll be with you__/ __But it will be a different kind__/ __And I'll be holding all the tickets/ And you'll be owning all the fines."_

_Her eyes never left Gabriel's, who was smiling and drinking tea._

"_Come on skinny love, what happened here?/__Suckle on the hope in light brassieres__/ __My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my__/ __Sullen load is full, so slow on the split__/ __And I told you to be patient__/ __And I told you to be fine__/ __And I told you to be balanced__/ __And I told you to be kind__/ __And now all your love is wasted__/ __And then who the hell was I?__  
__And I'm breaking at the britches__/ __And at the end of all your lines__/ __Who will love you?__/ __Who will fight?__/ __Who will fall far behind?" _

_The song finished, and the small audience clapped. Isabelle quickly jumped off stage and walked over to Gabriel._

"_Hey! You came!" she said, excited to see him._

_He smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I figured it would be good to get out once in a while."_

_Isabelle laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." She and Gabriel walked over to where her friends were now sitting. "Guys, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Margaux, Nick, Johnny, and Danny." Isabelle pointed to each person as she said their names. "He fixed that watch I've had for the longest time."_

"_Well, why don't you guys sit down?" Nick suggested and moved over in the booth to make room for them. Isabelle stared at him, shocked that he actually was being courteous for once. She and Gabriel sat down, and Isabelle smiled at everyone._

_Music began to play in the background, covering up the silence at the table. _

"_So where do you go to school, Gabriel?" Danny asked politely._

"_I actually just graduated about a year ago. I went to Queens College."_

_Danny nodded and smiled at Isabelle. "Going for older guys, huh Iz?"_

_Isabelle glared over at him and shot back, "Oh shut up, at least he's not in high school." Danny's newest girlfriend was a freshman in high school._

"_Well this is pleasantly awkward…" Johnny commented, noticing how uncomfortable Gabriel was. "So Gabriel, you fix watches?"_

"_Yeah, it's sort of a hobby of mine. I inherited the business from my father," Gabriel replied._

_Isabelle smiled up at him and said, "He does a wonderful job. See?" She held out her wrist for them to see the watch._

"_What made you decide to get it fixed?" Margaux asked._

_Isabelle shrugged. "Something told me I needed to get it fixed today."_

_After a while of talking and joking around, Isabelle sighed and looked down at her watch then back up at the rest of the coffee shop. The employees were standing around, looking bored and like they were ready to go home. "Guys, we should probably go. I think they're waiting for us so that they can close shop."_

_Nick nodded in agreement. "What should we do with our instruments?"_

"_We can just leave them here. We have to come back anyways in the morning." Isabelle and Gabriel slid out from the booth. "See you all tomorrow." They left the coffee shop and walked down the streets of Manhattan. "Sorry if it felt like they were interrogating you. They can be really annoying sometimes."_

_Gabriel laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets in an attempt to keep them from freezing. "It's okay. They seemed… nice."_

"_Yeah I guess." Isabelle laughed nervously and looked down at her feet as they walked toward Central Park. They walked in silence, each one trying to think of something to say. "You know something? Today has been one of the best days I've had in a long time." Isabelle stopped walking and still looked down at her feet as she continued, "I was about to give up hope that things would get better, and I'm glad that I didn't… and I have no clue why I just told you that…" Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red._

_Gabriel stared at her, a bit taken aback. She seemed ashamed that she had just admitted something as serious as that. She seemed small and bashful, even though she had been outgoing with her friends earlier in the evening._

_Isabelle looked back up at Gabriel and blushed even more when she noticed he was looking at her._

"_I've always felt I was meant for something more- something better than a watchmaker's son…"_

_Isabelle nodded in agreement. She'd been feeling like she was meant for something more for the longest time.

* * *

_

_Isabelle walked down the streets of Queens for the fifth day in a row; a smile was painted across her face. Her excuse for seeing so often was that he said that he rarely had visitors, and she decided that she would visit him so that he would have at least one frequent visitor. She turned down the street where the watch shop was located; her heart was skipping as she got closer to the shop._

_The bell was music to her ears when she opened the door. "Honey, I'm home!" she called out and stepped through the threshold._

_Gabriel came out from the back of the shop, smiling. "Hey," he said, shyly._

"_How are you doing on this wonderful day?" she asked, waltzing through the shop, looking at watches._

"_I'm doing well," he answered, watching her walk around his shop. "How about you?"_

"_I am doing splendidly." Isabelle turned back around to face him; she still had a smile on her face. "I brought you something," she said, and began to dig through her purse, pulling out a watch and holding it out for him to take. "It's broken, I'm sorry. But I figured you could fix it if you wanted to. It's a handsome watch."_

_The smile never left Gabriel's face as he took the watch._

"_It's some sort of German watch from 1917. I found it in my parents apartment when I went to visit them today." She looked back up at him with hopeful eyes, waiting to see his reaction. Isabelle began to get nervous and started rambling. "I thought you might like it since you didn't have this particular watch. I thought of you once I saw it-"_

"_Thank you," he cut her off, sensing that she was getting nervous. "It's great." He put on the watch and smiled up at her. Isabelle immediately relaxed and smiled back at him. "Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?" he asked and looked down at his feet, waiting for her response._

"_I would love to," she simply replied, and her smile grew wider. "I just have choir from 5:30 to seven, but then I'm free after that."_

* * *

_Isabelle quickly packed up her things and bolted out of the choir room and into the empty music hallway. _

"_Iz, where are you headed off to?" she heard Margaux call after her. Isabelle pretended not to hear her and continued down the hallway. Margaux quickly caught up with her and asked again, "Where are you going. You dashed out like a madman after choir."_

"_Out," Isabelle quickly replied, keeping her vision on the doors ahead of her._

"_Oh I see-" Margaux realized where she was headed out to. "Have fun on your hot date."_

_Isabelle blushed and walked faster out of the music building and towards the dorms._

_When she got into her dorm, she changed into a yellow dress that made it feel like summer even though it was a cold, fall night. Then, she grabbed her purse and jacket, and headed out to the subway._

_Butterflies were in her stomach, and her heart was racing as she waited for the subway to arrive at the correct station. It lurched to a screeching halt, and Isabelle sped out of the station and onto the streets of Queens._

_Isabelle looked down at her hand where Gabriel's address was written. It was by the watch repair shop, which made it easier for her to find._

_She arrived at 1146 Trenton Place and entered the simple-looking apartment building. Gabriel had told her he was on the fifth floor, so Isabelle made her way up the flights of stairs until she arrived at 1B._

_Isabelle stared at the door for a few moments, trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door. She lifted a shaky hand and lightly tapped on the door._

_The sounds of footsteps came from the other side of the door before the door swung open. Gabriel stood there smiling like he always did when he saw her._

"_Sorry I'm a little late," Isabelle began to say, but then stopped as she realized he didn't care for an apology. He hadn't been worried about it._

"_Come on in, you're actually just in time, the food's basically done," Gabriel told her. Isabelle smiled and nodded as she entered into the apartment._

_The apartment was clean to the point where Isabelle was nervous to touch anything because she might ruin something. The sweet aroma of food drifted through the air, and music was playing quietly on the stereo._

_Gabriel showed her into the kitchen, where Isabelle sat down at the table by the window and watched Gabriel add the final touches to dinner._

_Throughout dinner, Isabelle would catch Gabriel glancing at her- which made her smile- and then as soon as Gabriel saw her watching him watch her, he would look back down at his food._

"_The food is amazing by the way," Isabelle commented, trying to break the silence that had settled between them. She stuffed a forkful of pasta into her mouth before continuing, "It's a nice change from dorm food."_

_Gabriel smiled and looked back up at her. "I'm glad you like it," he said, and then was quiet again._

'_Did I do something wrong?' she wondered, feeling a bit let down that he wasn't saying much. Isabelle got up from her seat and walked over to the stereo. She turned up the music and motioned for Gabriel to dance with her. He laughed as he got up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_I'm warning you, I can't dance," he admitted. _

"_Sure you can. It's easy." Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as they swayed in time with the music._

There was a knock on the bathroom door, startling Isabelle.

"What do you want?" she yelled through the door, still perturbed with Sylar.

"Open the door please."

With a sigh, she did as she was told and found Sylar standing there with two glasses of wine in his hands. "You're so infuriating," she told him as she took one of the glasses out of his hands and took a sip.

**Well that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all like it. Please be good samaritans and review, it would make me feel amazingly happy, and we all want a happy writer, right?**


End file.
